White horse
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Le gustaba mentirle para excusarse de ciertas situaciones, justificar su inmaduro comportamiento o su infidelidad. No importaba cuantas veces el rubio lo repitiera ella siempre lo perdonaba, pero ya estaba cansada. Basado en White Horse/Taylor Swift


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción White Horse por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHITE HORSE<strong>

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada frente al tocador de su habitación vistiendo únicamente una bata de seda rosa. La chica no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo con un atisbo tan vacuo carente de sentimiento alguno. Era racional, qué se podría esperar cuando ella estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más difícil y dolorosa de su vida. Draco Malfoy.

Ella estaba cansada de siempre sufrir con aquel rubio idiota que nunca la supo valorar. Cada vez que algo ocurría después de hacerla ahogarse entre su propio mar de lágrimas llegaba con un ramo de rosas o algún estúpido regalo costoso, _la miraba como esos ojos_ que tanto la sacaba de sus estribos _y le pedía perdón._

Pero siempre era por una misma causa, al rubio le gustaba mentirle para excusarse de ciertas situaciones, justificarse de su inmaduro comportamiento o su infidelidad hacia ella. No importaba cuantas veces el rubio lo repitiera ella siempre lo perdonaba y él seguían haciéndolo porque sabía que ella era incapaz de dejarlo o decirle que no.

Lo peor de todo es que ella siempre se soltaba llorando por cada cosa que él le hiciera así como lo había hecho la noche anterior cuando cierta persona le envió una lechuza citándola en algún restaurante costoso de los cuales siempre se daba el lujo de llevarla y presumirle su gran estabilidad económica.

Ahora había despertado y se _sentía irremediablemente estúpida_ por su comportamiento dependiente hacia Malfoy, él tenía la gran facilidad de controlarla y manipularla a su gusto como cualquier otro. _Debió haberlo sabido, se siente estúpida por no haberlo previsto_, que salir con un chico como él traería tantos problemas y todavía se reprocha, tantos años de conocerlo y saber su actitud tuvo que liarse con él.

Porque él había sido su amor platónico por 10 años. Un estúpido amor infantil.

Recuerda todas las patéticas cosas que él solía decirle y como ella se las tragaba sonriéndole dulcemente motivada por su palabrerío. _Le pinto la vida como un cuento de hadas_ haciéndola creer _que ella era la princesa y él le príncipe_ con el que compartiría su vida. Aun así a él le encantaba timarla como su marioneta de satisfacción personal.

_Este no es no es un cuento de hadas,_ viven en Inglaterra en una pequeña sociedad de magos donde poco son puros de sangre. Ya era tiempo que se diera cuenta de ello.

Tantas falsedades que le hizo creerle _la convirtieron en una joven ingenua e inocente_, el único consuelo que tenía para creerle _era mirándolo a los ojos_, se le hacían inmensamente interesantes por el hecho de que nunca podías saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente. Una prioridad que ella deseaba tener. A veces le molestaba la frialdad que se cargaba en su semblante.

_Qué chica tan más estúpida._ Se imaginaba demasiadas cosas insensatas, _sueños donde aparecían finales felices_ como esos ridículos cuentos de hadas que solía leer a la edad de siete años, sueños donde ambos aparecían. _Ahora sabe que jamás ocurrirán._

Eso solamente ocurren en los cuentos de hadas, ellos viven en una sociedad mágica donde pocos son sangres puras.

La pelinegra salió de sus pensamientos, se levantó lentamente se la silla para arreglarse. Ya había tomado su decisión y se mantenía firme ante ella. Una lágrima resbaló hasta su mejilla y antes de que siguieran saliendo ella las apartó, miró hacia el techo y juró que esa sería la última vez que lloraría por él. Él era lo bastante orgulloso como para hacerlo por ella.

Eligió un vestido color crema de mangas cortas con algunos retoques con negro y un bonito cinturón. Tomó una gabardina marrón y al final unos tacones negros. Peinó su cabello como usualmente solía usarlo: corto, lacio, sobre los hombros. Con un suspiro asió su bolso y fue directo hacia su chimenea donde mencionó la dirección que Malfoy le había indicado.

Al llegar él ya había llegado, sentado con esa pose tan aristócrata muy digno de él. Ella pudo percibir su mirada sobre ella y como alzaba una de sus cejas con suspicacia. Una sonrisa afloró su rostro de forma tan cínica.

— Buenas tardes, Pansy —habló el primero. La chica seguía parada frente a él sin saber qué hacer.

— Hola Draco —respondió cortésmente pero a la vez tan lacónico.

— Siéntate —Ahí estaba él de nuevo, tan impotente como si todo fuera menos importante que él.

Ella pudo sentir como la atmosfera se hacía más pesada y tensa, como su corazón no dejaba de latir precipitadamente y lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Malfoy lo notó, desde luego que lo hizo, siempre tan observador que cuando un insulto salía de sus labios era mortalmente letal.

— Pansy… sé que no he sido muy justo contigo, tampoco la mejor persona, sé que no te mereces nada de lo que te he hecho pasar y por esto te pido perdón por cada uno de los momentos en los que te hice infeliz —la tomó de la manos y con el pulgar de su dedo la acarició sin apartar su vista de los verdes de ella. La pelinegra solamente negó.

— Me has hecho tantas cosas y cada una de ella vienes y me pides perdón prometiéndome que no lo volverás hacer… una promesa es una palabra muy fuerte Draco, algo que tú desconoces —suspiró cansinamente—. Lo siento pero no, esta vez no.

— Esta vez va enserio. Dame al menos una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo cambiar —Ella volvió a negar.

— Las oportunidades no vienen solas, por lo general se ganan pero te he dado tantas que ya no tengo para más. Realmente yo pensé que podríamos tener algo, me hiciste soñar, te creí cada una de tus palabras y mira en lo que me has convertido, en un estúpida y patética chica —_así era como alguna vez lo quiso ver, suplicándole por una oportunidad más_, no como las otras veces que con sólo unas bonitas palabras, una cita y regalos caros lograban convencerla.

— Pansy… —el orgullo del rubio estaba decayendo, ella podía sentirlo y más por la manera en la que la miraba. Sabía ella que esta vez el hablaba enserio sin embargo ella ya estaba cansada.

— No. _No soy una princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas y yo encontraré a alguien que sepa tratarme tal como me lo merezco_ —sintió el escocer de sus ojos pero se había prometido algo y ella sí cumplía sus promesas, intentó morderse el labio y ambos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos—. Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste mi amor platónico desde que tenía 11 años. Un amor infantil pero tarde o temprano tenía que madurar —Ella se levantó de su asiento y Malfoy la imitó.

— ¿Seguirá todo bien entre nosotros? —a esa pregunta no se le parecía nada a compromiso si no de dos amigos que se han peleado. Ella sonrió ligeramente lo cual pudo confundirse con una mueca.

— Eso depende de ti. Ya encontrarás a alguien que sepa entenderte —el asintió—. Gracias por la invitación. Hasta pronto.

Porque ese día las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, Pansy aprendió a tener más dignidad y Malfoy a cumplir sus promesas. Ellos entendieron que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y era inútil seguir con ello.

**N/A:** _Bien esto me lo he escrito por la madrugada. Todas las vacaciones me la he pasado escuchando canciones de Taylor Swift y en cada una de ellas viene un historia con una bonita música, así que he tomado esta porque precisamente la escuche hoy, escuché lo que decía la letra y me pareció que los más indicados para protagonizarla eran Pansy y Draco. Ya saben supuestamente en el sexto libro dan a entender que ellos están de pareja pero al final Draco termina casado con Astoria Greengrass._

_Vaya se me ha hecho tan lindo Pansy en este songfic, un amor platónico desde que tenía 11 años. Yo creo que todas tuvimos un amor a esa edad, era la etapa donde seguíamos siendo niñas pero estábamos entrando a la adolescencia por lo que eramos tan ingenuas (Suspiro dramático). Qué bonito es recordar viejos tiempos._

_Espero que te haya gustado y me des tú opinión o algo parecido. Creo que las canciones de Taylor Swift son muy buenas, antes no me gustaban porque se me hacían muy cursis, un día venía en el carro y la radio pasó un de sus canciones, y dije: Por que no? Y así empezó._


End file.
